mlpfimcmclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Character Fluttershy is a timid pegasus from Cloudsdale and the holder of the Element of Kindness. At an early age she left the sky to stay with her animal friends in a house near Ponyville. __TOC__ Stats Move List So far, Fluttershy has not appeared in a fight all to herself and the moveset below has been entirely fabricated for this wiki's purposes. Back-story Fluttershy never truly embraced her pegasus heritage of flight. She struggled through flight school and was bullied often. One day, Rainbow Dash stepped up to defend her honor in a race. When the racers took off, Fluttershy fell from the clouds. A flock of butterflies broke her fall, being the first of many animals that Fluttershy saw and fell in love with. Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom frightened the animals, but Fluttershy made them feel safe again. This action caused her animal-lover Cutie Mark to appear. Fluttershy now lives with her animal friends near the Everfree Forest. She cares for many as pets and takes in any animals that are injured or sick. She mostly keeps to herself, but will appear for public events that she's interested in. Anything but Nightmare Night. Personality Fluttershy is appropriately named. She is cripplingly shy, barely able to even mutter her own name as a greeting when faced with someone new. A certain degree of cowardice goes along with this, as she is always the most reluctant to go to new or dangerous places. Fluttershy is the sort that won't let herself get invested in too much, but when she does she expects the best out of it. For the most part, her emotions are fragile to the point that Pinkie Pie feels protective of her at times. Underneath this delicate flower of a pony lies nerves of steel. And underneath that, a terrifying malice that only shows itself when she feels she is being treated excessively unfairly. When her friends are in trouble, Fluttershy will step up to give a piece of her mind to whomever poses this threat. When she is deferred of something she truly wants for no good reason, she will snap entirely into fits of rage. This is not her true personality, as she immediately expresses remorse in her own delicate way afterward. Abilities Fluttershy's soft color scheme, sleepy eyes, smooth voice, and selfless attitude could be weaponized all on their own. Aside from that, she has proven many times that she actually is a very capable flier when not obsessed with how scared she is. With the proper motivation she can fly fast enough to keep up with Rainbow Dash while carrying a sizable load. More shocking is her extremely capable combat skills. However, she is not aware of this because she uses them in therapeutic massage on large animals. Campaign Fluttershy originally had no intention of joining the Cutie Mark Clash. While talking with Rainbow Dash, she came to realize that there were no set arenas and that the fights may have a negative impact on the animals and their habitats. She took up Rainbow Dash on the idea of joining the tournament to protect the animals, unaware that Rainbow Dash was just looking for a training partner. Fluttershy was following Rainbow Dash around when the two of them were encountered by Hoops and Billy. Despite knowingly entering the tournament, Fluttershy did not realize she was part of that fight and immediately tried to hide. She returned at Rainbow Dash's begging and ended up being an ideal partner for Rainbow Dash to win the fight handily. The last we've currently seen of Fluttershy is her being rushed into a medical tent with Rainbow Dash. Category:Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Mane Six Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic